


Steyliff Grove

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto has an accident while trying to take a photo





	Steyliff Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 12 - "Don't move"

They had never gone into a dungeon without Gladio so anxiety was high when they entered Steyliff Grove. Aranea was an excellent fighter, they knew that from when they had to fight her, but their dynamic was off. They relied on Gladio's brute strength too much.

There were a lot of stairs in the Grove, winding deeper and deeper underground to where the mythril was buried. Prompto was sick of walking down stairs, and the song he made up just got him a glare from Aranea. She was pretty, but scary.

They fought off daemons, getting little nuggets of information about the Empire from Aranea as they did. That they were capturing daemons for experiments. That they were up to something shady. 

Eventually, they reached a huge open room filled with a strange light. Prompto ran over to the balcony and looked down, the dungeon was a lot deeper than he had originally thought. He looked up, trying to locate the light source but the air looked… odd. It looked like when you were underwater and looked up at the sky. He couldn't work out what was going on until he saw a fish swimming just in front of him.

"Guys… I think we're underwater" he said slowly, cranking his neck to look up more.

Noct joined him leaning on the balcony. "Look, you can see the fish and everything. What's going on Specs?"

Ignis observed with a critical eye. "It must be magic"

Aranea scoffed. "Clearly"

"Come, we must make haste" Ignis said, trying to usher the two younger men along. Noct obeyed, but Prompto pulled out his camera.

"I got to get a picture of this Igs" Prompto said, pulling his camera out of the armiger. 

Ignis sighed. "Well hurry up"

Aranea watched Prompto with mild interest as he excitedly flitted between taking photos and adjusting the settings, he ran up and down the balcony, taking photos at different angles. "This lighting is amazing!"

"Is he always like this?" Aranea asked Ignis.

"Pretty much"

"Must be exhausting"

"You could say that"

Aranea frowned. "Kid, be careful!" she barked at Prompto, who was leaning on the crumbling balcony to get a picture of a fish that was swimming high above.

"It's fine" he said, leaning more of his weight in the balcony.

A sharp crack echoed through the chamber. Prompto's eyes widened just as the balcony cracked, sending him falling.

"Holy fuck." Noct ran over to where Prompto fell, Ignis and Aranea close behind.

The cloud of dust cleared to reveal Prompto laying down. Luckily he hadn't fallen the whole way down and landed on a bridge that spanned the space below. He coughed a few times. "I'm alright!" he shouted up to them.

"No you fucking ain't" Noct shouted back. 

Aranea looked down and saw what Noct meant, a jagged piece of the balcony had speared the blonde man through the leg.

"Don't move" Aranea told him. "Don't you fucking dare move an inch"

"How long will it take to get down there?" Ignis asked.

"About ten minutes," Aranea replied, "and that's if we run"

"Uh guys" Prompto said from down below.

"What?" Aranea snapped.

"I have a slight problem"

The three of them peered down again to see a puddle of ichor, a daemon forming in the middle. Prompto summoned his gun as a giant sword emerged from the blackness.

An iron giant.

"Fuck this." Noct threw his sword down, warping to his friend just as the iron giant had fully emerged.

Aranea grabbed Ignis around the middle. "Hold on Specs" she said just as she jumped down, the magitek spear she was holding controlling the fall so they landed lightly.

Just in time too. The giant swung its sword at the Prince. He blocked it just in time, staggering under the monsters weight.

Ignis summoned his spear and stabbed at the giants leg. Aranea leapt into the air, aiming for its head.

The battle was made much harder from the iron giant repeatedly going for Prompto, who was pretty much defenceless. Noct got a nasty cut on his arm deflecting a blow that would have probably killed the blonde. Eventually though, they defeated it.

Ignis tired to tend to the wound on Noct's arm, but he was too busy rushing over to Prompto.

When they got closer, they realised it was a lot worse than they first thought; the piece of stone that was through his leg was much too large for them to lift. They would have to lift Prompto off it.

"Noct, it'll be easier if you weren't bleeding" Igbis said, trying to give the Prince another potion.

"What about Prompto?"

"Pretty boy, let Specs fix you arm before he has an aneurysm. It'll be easier to help blondie if you have full use of your arm." Aranea left them to it when she went over to where Prompto was lying. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, it's not hurting that much" Prompto replied. "Sorry for being an idiot"

"Don't be, it won't change anything"

Ignis and Noct came over. "Do you have a plan?" Noct asked.

"We're gonna have to lift him up and then clean and heal the wound as quickly as possible. It's gonna hurt him a lot" Aranea explained, still looking at Prompto.

"I think it would be best if myself and Aranea lifted Prompto up" Ignis said.

"Why not me?"Noct asked, looking irritated.

"It's going to hurt" Aranea replied. "Would you be able to continue when he's screaming in pain?"

"No" Noctis said quietly, looking down.

"I am not looking forward to this" Prompto added.

"You're gonna have to be quick with the disinfectant and potion Noct" Ignis instructed.

Noct summoned both items. "Okay, ready"

"I'll take his torso" Ignis said, walking around so he was in position. "You'll probably have a steadier hand in lifting the leg"

Prompto was getting paler by the second, a slight greyish tinge appearing on his face. "Guys I really don't like the sound of this"

"Do you want to be stuck there forever?" Arnaea snapped. Prompto shook his head. "So suck it up"

Everyone took their positions.

"Wait a moment" Ignis said before taking off his belt and folding it in half and holding it out to the blonde. "Bite down on this"

Once the belt was in place, Ignis hooked his arms under Prompto's armpits, Aranea grabbed his leg, between his knee and where the stone was protruding. Noct stood ready with the open bottle of disinfectant.

"On three" Aranea instructed. "One… two… three!"

The pulled up simultaneously, Prompto immediately screaming. Blood gushed out of the wound. Noct poured the whole bottle of disinfectant into the wound and then poured on the potion. The bleeding slowed but didn't stop, so he summoned another. It took four to close the wound completely.

After, they lay a shaking Prompto onto the floor, tears running down his face. 

Noct sat down next to him and scooped him up into his lap. "It's okay now buddy" he repeated softly, stroking his fingers through Prompto's hair.

Aranea and Ignis made awkward eye contact, both feeling guilty for causing Prompto so much pain and feeling like they were intruding on something private.

Prompto eventually reached up and pulled Noct's body closer to his, burying his face into his neck. "It's okay" Noct said quietly.

"Do you think it'll be safe to rest here for a while?" Ignis whispered to Aranea.

"Maybe a couple of hours" she replied.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes" Prompto said, his voice muffled from being pressed so tightly to Noct's skin.

"Don't rush yourself" 

After five minutes, Prompto pulled away from Noct. He helped the blonde to his feet. He stood on one leg for a moment before taking a deep breath and putting down the other. He smiled when he realised it didn't hurt. "Thanks guys" he smiled, his face still blotchy and tear stained.

"Be more careful" Aranea said. "We ready to go?"

Prompto slipped forward and pulled out his camera. "Born ready"


End file.
